Dear Diary Moments
by CrossingPaths
Summary: Well, Oliver bought me this diary for Christmas & I had nothing else to do today so I am deciding to write in it. Apparently diaries are supposed to calm you if you write your thoughts and memories into them. My gosh, do they really?
1. The One With The Kitty Shirt, Again

**_Authors Note:_ I've already written the first three chapters of this story & I will post them depending on how many reviews I get for _this_ chapter. This story is supposedly going to last 9 chapters or so, maybe longer. Also, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed my other story, I am very greatful to all of you! ) Well, here's the first chapter! Make sure to review if you read! I'll review/read your stories if you do. And + reviewing gives me ideas! I have absolutely _no_ idea where this story is going! Yay me! xD**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Hannah Montana, or any characters. I most likely never will. So don't say I do:)**

**Chapter One: The One With the Kitty Shirt, _Again_**

January 15th

Dear Diary,

Well, Oliver bought me this diary for Christmas & I had nothing else to do today so I am deciding to write in it. Apparently diaries are supposed to calm you if you write your thoughts and memories into them. My gosh, do they really? I've never actually had a real diary before, but I guess since I'm getting older and I have more secrets and problems, I should get one. But shouldn't it be the other way around? Well, now I'm rambling on. This is just great.

Anyways, my name is Miley Stewart and if I get bored of doing homework or singing my songs or going on concert, I will write in this stupid book. Since nobody else will _ever_ read this, I guess I can tell you that I am also Hannah Montana. I have a stage name so at school everything doesn't get too hectic. I also wear a blonde wig, but nevermind that part. If anybody else is found reading this book, I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN (that means you, Jackson, Oliver OR Lilly). So don't read it, okay? Wait, if you are reading this, then I shall still hunt you down! Wait, why am I writing this if you are never going to read it! Gosh stupid physics.

My best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. When I moved to Malibu from Tennessee we pretty much became friends easily. We've all had our ups and downs (mostly me with Oliver...) but we're still friends! Yay!

Well, today at school was a big blur. It started out fine, just like any normal school day should. I got there safe and sound (now I'm sounding like a four year old) and I got to my locker. I talked to Lilly for a while, like I do mostly all of my free time. But, on my way to my first period class, that was when it happened. I was walking there, and I was trying to catch up to Oliver to ask him what the homework was, well, because I had forgotten to do it. I really hoped that it wasn't anything important.

Like, if I was in a movie, they would have made it slow-motion, I tell you. Anyways, an older student thought it would be _funny _if I tripped and fell, so that's pretty much what happened. They "accidentally" dropped one of their books on the floor and slowly I fell over it, my books scattering everwhere and part of my bag ripped. May I mention, that bag costed me a _lot_ of money? About then, Oliver was right in front of me, and you guessed it, I fell like right on his feet. He was caught off-guard and fell down too, so I'm guessing we looked like dominoes or something of the sort. Quickly we both stood up, but I could tell we looked like fools. Lilly came up & helped me pick up all of my things (Oliver helped too) while people in the distance were laughing. I swear, if looks could kill, every single one of them would be long past death by now.

But, as the day progressed, it got worse. During pretty much all of my morning classes, _everybody_ knew about the whole incident! I mean, why does every gossip spread through the school so fast? And we weren't very popular already, so this pretty much just made our reputations worse.

By lunchtime, I was fuming. They were serving lasagna, and I didn't have any appetite, so I just sat at our table with Lily and Oliver, taking my fork and putting it in and out of the food, bored. When the bell rang, I immediately stood up, but then accidentally spilled my lasagna _all over_ Oliver's shirt. Could this day get any worse? It was one of his best shirts (one he said he had bought to get the ladies, I almost started cracking up at that part!) and I knew he would be mad at me. He sighed and gave me a pleading look. I knew we were going to be late for class, so I quickly got some napkins and helped him get it off. There still was a big stain there that he and I both knew wouldn't come out.

"Miley! How much of a klutz are you today?" He had said. I was embarrased beyond anything you could know of. I knew he was thinking of a way to get me back.

"If you wear that cat shirt that your dad got you for your birthday tomorrow -- the entire day, I think we'll be even. This is my favorite shirt!" He exclaimed.

By then, I did one of those 'uhh!' sounds that you make when you think something is unfair. I love my daddy, but that shirt just makes me embarrased! My reputation will be long gone by tomorrow. I finally agreed, knowing I owed him one.

When I got home I was in such a bad mood that I told Jackson to go clean up the kitchen. Usually it's dad that tells him that! He looked at me strangely and asked if I was on any kind of medication. I just stormed upstairs.

AND, that's how I got here, writing my first entry in you. Hopefully writing down my thoughts can clear my mind and relax me. Although, I highly doubt it.

Now I have three good reasons to stop writing.

1.) Lilly just called and I need to answer the phone before she hangs up.

2.) My hand has started cramping.

3.) I need to think of reasons why I can't go to school tomorrow so I won't have to wear that shirt.

I guess this is goodbye until I have the need to write in this dumb book again.

Wow, I actually filled 2 pages. I need to start writing smaller.

Have fun gathering dust,

_Miley_


	2. The One Where Lilly Reads The Diary

**_Authors Note: _Second chapter! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! And thank you for the comments, and I'll continue the story whether or not I get reviews... I've already written a lot of the chapters. I really am happy! I tried to get this chapter up really quickly, I'm really excited about this story! ;) **

**_Disclaimer: _See page #1 :) **

**Chapter Two: The One Where Lilly Reads The Diary**

_Hey Miley, I know you said in your first entry (nice sarcasm, by the way) that no one was supposed to EVER read this "dumb diary" as you put it, but the curiousity got the better of me! You can't hunt me down, I'm your best friend! You even said so! But right now you are changing in your closet into the new outfit you got for Hannah Montana. And it's taking you an awfully long time, and I found this book & had nothing better to do. Hey, I just realized something! We should have a secret code! Sorry, I'm in a very child-ish mood today. But seriously, we should! I dunno if we should let Oliver in on it, though... You can decide. If you don't want to, that's okay too! I doubt you will though... Eek, I can hear you opening the door! Fab-u-lous outfit, by the way, girl! I hope your day tomorrow isn't too bad wearing that sweater! Maybe you can convince Oliver to let you wear it half a day or something. Ahh well._

_Your best friend (THAT YOU WILL NOT KILL FOR READING THIS),_

_Lilly _

**January 16th**

**Dear Diary,**

I cannot believe Lilly read this. And no, I am not going to hunt her down, if you are reading this again, Lilly, I might hunt you down this time. At least I don't post my deepest-darkest secrets in here or anything. Well, seriously, the Hannah Montana one is the biggest one. At least it was Lilly that read it and not someone from school, like Amber or Ashley. Thank god. I dunno why I am writing in here, I thought I was going to let it gather dust! Well there goes that plan. Today was better, I finally made a compromise with Oliver, AND I realized something that will change my life forever (I know, I sound like a soap opera, hey SOAP!).

I put on the sweater over a blue tank top with dark blue jeans. I guess it looks kind of odd... But when I went downstairs my dad looked really suprised that I wearing it! He was like, "I knew you loved that shirt" and all. I wanted to tell him that I was forced to wear it, but I didn't want to hurt dad's feelings. I quickly ate breakfast and hurried off to school.

I saw Oliver at his locked and I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and started laughing.

"Do I really need to wear this _all _day? It's going to kill me!" I had yelled at him.

I guess he understood how embarrasing it was, I mean, he has a dog shirt that plays jingle bells! He said that I don't have to wear it all day, just the morning. I was still annoyed, but thankful.

I tried my best to ignore everything everyone snickered or said, and I found it was suprisingly easy. And soon enough, half of the day was over. I took off the sweater and stuffed it into my locker. I went to lunch and grinned at Oliver and mouthed, _Thank you._

It was by then I realized the thing I said I realized above. I saw him smile at me and continue stuffing his face with food (he was hungry :D), that I found myself staring at him. He looked so cute then, he really did! Uh oh, I think I was falling for my best friend, that's a guy (no I'm not gay, sicko).

Lilly looked at me strangely and I gave her the look that said 'I'll tell you later'. But would I, really? I mean, Lilly had known Oliver longer, and what if she liked him too? I don't think she did. But how would I say anything? But if she liked him, she would tell me, right? Which proves I should tell her. If he didn't like me, things could get really akward between us and ruin our friendship forever! Oh snap.

School ended and now it's really late. I finished my homework and now I'm humming the tune to Best of Both Worlds. I really need to get a life. Wait, I already have two of those! This writing thing is really getting wierd.

Until I can figure out something to do with the whole Oliver thing, I will not write in here.

Also, Lilly -- if you read this, it will save me the trouble of telling you in person! I don't care if you write 533543534 pages full of comments, just please tell me you don't like him too! You can go out with Jackson (eew..) or anyone that I used to like!

I can hear my dad & brother snoring, so I suppose it's very late.

Toodles!

_Miley_


	3. The One With The Guy Stealer

**_Authors Note: _Thank you to everybody that reviewed the first & second chapters! I _finally_ know where this story is going to go, yay:) I've got the whole plot-line set out... And I just realized I like Oliver & Lilly together too... :D I read another fanfic and I loved it! But anyways, here are some responds to some reviews! **

**koolaid-rox-my-sox: Yep, that was pretty much what I was aiming for... I'm a big Friends fan:)  
RJBsComputer: Thank you! I'll do my best to keep updating as soon as I can... Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!   
GrayDove: Thanks! I tried to make her diary random in a way, (I'm very random, so it wasn't hard) and I try to be literate! I also can't stand when spelling, grammar, and punctuation are not correct.  
shortstuff14: I liked all of the diary stories that I have read, so I decided to make one myself, just how I think it should go.**

**To everyone else that reviewed, thank you! And I'm sorry if I did not respond to yours.  
Anyways, on to the story!**

**Chapter Three: The One Where Someone Tries to Steal My Guy**

_YOU LIKE OLIVER! Sorry, I'm kind of hyper again, but aren't I always? I mean, it's great! I think it would be awesome if you guys got together! And sure, if you want to get me a date with Jackson, go ahead! He is kind of cute... Miley and Oliver sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G... I'm not going to write the whole song, you know how it goes! I need to think of a plan to get you two together, I know he likes you too! You are probably too blind to see it, no offence, but everybody else does:) Oh my gosh, we should like have this book for me to write in when I come over and you to write in when I'm not here! Haha, I don't know why we would do that though... Because we see each other every day! It's more fun this way though. _

_I'll go work on my match-making skills!_

_-Lilly xo_

**January 17th**

**Dear Diary, **

THANK YOU LILLY! OMG YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER! I think that you on a date with my older brother would be kind of gross... But I'll talk to him if you'd like! Do you like him? Haha, I'm using IM talk now. I need to become more literate. sits up straighter Anyways, I _was_ so happy until school today. I swear, somebody just wants to make my life miserable right now!

I was at school, and everything was starting out fine! I was happy that Lilly didn't mind that I liked Oliver, but then _she _came along.

A new student was at our school that day, and she went by the name _Stephanie Brown. _She seemed nice at first, I talked to her before first period, but then when we got to class she became all annoying and stupid, like Amber and Ashley. Immediately, she wanted to sit next to Oliver, she sat in Lilly's seat and her and I had to move.

Oliver didn't do anything, he just stood there, dumbfounded. He was probably happy with all of the attention from one girl he was getting. I was jealous, you could sure say that. And I could tell that Stephanie girl was just going to get him to like her and then dump him the next day.

I spent most of the class staring at the back of Oliver's head (Lilly & I had to sit behind him and _Stephanie_, they were the only seats left). I couldn't concentrate, and I didn't want to, so I guess that just kind of added to it.

After school, when I was home I layed on my bed, thinking.

I pulled out my laptop and decided that I would look at the emails Hannah got. I flipped through pages and pages of them until finally one caught my eye. I'm writing what it said here so I'll never forget.

_Dear Hannah, _

_I love your singing so much! I've been to every one of your concerts and I really hope that I will get to meet you in person one day! But actually, I had a question I would like to ask you. I just moved here, and there's this guy I like! His friend (girl) keeps getting in the way, I know she likes him. What should I do? _

_Please respond! _

_Stephanie from Malibu, CA_

Stephanie from Malibu, ring a bell? I was pretty much positive it was her, the stupid Stephanie that wanted to take my Oliver away (well, he wasn't mine... yet.)

I quickly typed a reply, knowing she was talking about me.

_Dear Stephanie, _

_Thank you very much for liking my music! I would like to say that it sounds like you have only been there a little bit, maybe this other girl likes him more than you? Are _

_you willing to fight for him, or is it just a silly crush? _

_-Hannah Montana_

So that's pretty much how it went. I dreaded going to school, I didn't know what Stephanie would do for Oliver! I mean, I liked him for then her, didn't I?

Stephanie Hater,

_Miley_


	4. The One Where I Don't Succeed

**_Authors Note: _Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so happy! I got 21 reviews in about 3 days from the first 3 chapters. :) I decided that this story might only be 6 chapters or so, I kind of ran out of ideas (don't throw oranges at me!), but I do know what is going to happen. **

**Also, to any Friends fans (I'm a HUGE fan, although it's done now...) I bought this book that has interviews & season pictures, it's really cool! But anyways, enjoy reading the story! **

**-_Nicky_**

**_Disclaimer: _You know what it's supposed to say. **

**Chapter Four: The One Where I Do Not Succeed**

_That stupid girl! Trying to steal _your_ man! Although, not really... I'm going to have to get her back... Trust me, I will think of something. I mean, I'm super Lilly! puts on cape And I bet you're right! I bet she just wants to go out with him for a day & then dump him for another guy... We can't let her do that to poor Oliver! By the way, you sure are filling up a lot of pages in this notebook! lol And you said you were going to let it gather dust..._

_-Lilly_

**January 18th **

**Dear Diary, **

Thanks for pointing that out Lilly.

So today, Angie, can I call you Angie? Because, if you think about it, 'Diary' is a very odd name. I like Angie more, don't you, Angie? Well, I'm going to call you that. Okay:) Anyways, today the principal decided that there would be a 'Late Holidays Dance' on the 22nd. So I need to get a date and get a dress. Who am I going to take? That _Stephanie_ is going to ask Oliver if I don't ask him first, so I guess I'll have to beat her too it. Wish me luck.

I'm planning on asking him tomorrow... Hmm. This is the time where you are like writing with a pen, that you suck on the cap in your mouth. Odd, eh?

I know this is a really short entry, but nothing real exciting, besides that, happened today! I'll write later if anything comes up...

Sincerely,

_Miley_

**January 19th**

**Dear _Angie, _**

Right now I am _really_ mad. That stupid Stephanie. She asked Oliver to the dance, can you believe that? I would've asked him first, but I didn't see him all morning... He was late to school and I didn't see him until lunch.

Now who am I going to go with to the dance?

I might just go alone, I don't want to go with anybody. I'll just end up sulking probably... I don't know. Lilly and I went to go and get dresses... I don't know who she is going with, she won't tell me. Wierd, eh?

Lilly got a strapless, light red dress with sequins that went down to her knees. I got a spagetti strap, full-length violet dress. Both of us look really pretty, and apparently Lilly thought that trying on thousands of dressed would get my mind of things. I must say, it kind of did work.

The dance is in three days... They should have told people about it _weeks_ ago! Maybe they just like torturing us, yeah that's got to be it.

I'm probably going to have to avoid Oliver until the dance... I don't know what I'm going to go do there.

Oh.

I'll write if I feel the need to ignore everyone...

Ta-ta!

-_Miley _


	5. The One Where Lilly Tells Jackson

**_Authors Note:_ Aww, only supposedly one more chapter (after this one) until I finish this story! I might do a epilouge, but I'm not sure yet. I'm so happy! This is my first multi-chapter story :) Make sure to try and review if you read! At the end of the story I'll thank everyone who reviewed for every chapter. **

**Here are some answers to some reviews;; **

**billybobbers: Haha, sorry about that! Not all Stephanies are mean :) **

**shortstuff14: Thankss! Haha, I know! I kind of got sick of typing "diary" in, so I decided for Angie. I was thinking of the name "Angelina Jolie" at the time (even though I don't like her) for that came to mind. **  
**br0wn3y3sgurl: Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter is the last one...**

**Thank you to all of the other reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter Five: The One Where Lilly Tells Jackson About The Diary  
_(full length of Chapter title -- shortened to 'The One Where Lilly Tells Jackson)_**

**January 20th**

**Dear Angie, **

So, only two more days until the worst day of my life.

Well, actually the worst day of my life might be when a family member dies... Okay, you know, this is really not helping me! I'm just sorrowing. And I don't even know why I care so much! I mean, there are some bad things about Oliver... Here, I'll make a list of the good things and the bad things.

Good Things:

- He knows that I am Hannah Montana  
- I've known him pretty much since I came to Malibu

- He's a great friend

Bad Things:

- If we got together & then broke up, our friendship would most likely be ruined

- He can be kind of gross sometimes

- _Stephanie_ "likes" him

Okay, there you go. I really could think of many bad things... But I could think of like 30 good things. I really need to tell Jackson (no.. he'd tell Oliver), or somebody besides Lilly.

Anyways, at school today Stephanie was just prancing around with her arm entwined with Oliver and she kept like barking orders at him, like she _owned _him. It made me sick (not really, but it looked really stupid). Oliver looked like he was enjoying it, probably because hardly anyone (except... me) really likes him, likes him. :) Haha, that sounds kind of harsh...

I do hope something good will happen at the dance, because if not, I seriously am going to become sycho or something. Maybe I'll meet a guy I'll like... Wish me luck, Angie.

-_Miley_

**January 21st **

**Dear Diary/Angie, **

One more day until the dance! I decided that I'm going to go alone... I'll just tag along with Lilly. She still hasn't told me who she's going with, either! She says she wants it to be a secret! I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Okay, so these past couple of days have been B-O-R-I-N-G. Oliver hasn't been sitting with us anymore, but more next to that "girl" he's going out with (If you do not knw her name, please see previous entries, thank you very much), and not sitting with Lilly and me during lunch. It feels so wierd! I mean, we practically, _always _sit with Oliver -- and then she comes along and BAM! he's gone.

Jackson's been acting kind of oddly lately, like one time this morning, he asked me if he could clean my room for me. As in, he said he would clean my room, how crazy is that? Dad must have really said something to that kid...

I can't believe Lilly hasn't wrote in this entry yet, that's kind of odd for her. :) Hehe, it's an awesome smiley face! Yay! Okay, back to the subject.

Okay, when I opened up this diary to write in this afternoon, I found five words scribbled in the left side of the cover.

_You better do something soon. - J_

Okay, so I hope you can guess who J is, and if you can't, why are you reading this diary? Wait -- why are you even reading this diary AT ALL! Get out!

I'm guessing J means Jackson, but how does he know? Does he read my diary! It's either that or Lilly told him.

I need to go find Lilly.s

Bye bye.

-_Miley_


	6. The One With the End

**_Authors Note: _Aww, last chapter! I thought this story would be longer, but frankly, I couldn't think of enough ideas :) I'd also like to thank Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, she helped me get an idea for the story & I added it into a part I wrote. Enjoy! I might make a sequel, but it depends on how many people think I should.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Disney Channel. The only things I own are the plot line & the character, Stephanie.**

**Chapter Six: The One With The End**

**January 22nd**

**Dear Angie, **

Right now it's like ten at night, and this will probably be my last entry.

So Lilly _didn't_ tell Jackson about the diary, he found it himself. So he knows everything. This is just great! Ahh well, I don't really care if he read it or not, you'll figure out why if you keep reading. Wait, ahh nevermind, I've already made my point that you shouldn't read this.

The dance was horrible at first, Lilly didn't even show up. I was wondering where she was. Anyways, I'll get back to that later.

My dad said I looked really beautiful, I had straightened my hair and put a light violet barrette into the left side of it with my dress on. Too bad I didn't have a date to to go with.

I had walked into the gym (where the dance was being held) with my hands holding up the bottom of my violet dress so it wouldn't ruin. I really didn't care whether or not it was ruined, this night was going to be horrible anyways.

Almost immediately (okay, I was looking...), I saw Oliver dancing with _Stephanie_, looking like he was having a good time. I went over to the punch bowl and furiously ladled a glass of punch into a glass and drank it in almost one gulp.

Okay, this part is kind of boring, all I did for like 15 minutes was A.) Almost fall asleep B.) Wait for Lilly to come _and_ C.) Get more punch.

Around 15 minutes later, I saw Oliver sitting at a table, his head in his hands, looking annoyed, hurt, and any other words that would describe someone who got let down. I picked up the train of my dress again and rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?" I had asked, although I got no answer. He just nodded his head to the table across the room where I turned around to see Stephanie making out with a random jock from our school.

"Oh, Oliver I'm so sorry..." I had put my arm around him. But inside, I was happy because I knew I had been right all along.

I knew I had to do something, (well if your best friend got taken to the school dance with someone and then found then with someone else in less than thirty minutes, wouldn't you do something?) and I thought of a plan quickly. It didn't take long, and soon I had it in motion.

I had walked straight up to Stephanie, (I was about half an inch taller than her) and I _think_ this is everything I said.

"I cannot _believe_ you! You come to the dance with my best friend and then go off kissing somebody else! What the heck is wrong with you! Oliver is a great guy and you don't deserve him, anyone! You ruined his entire night, and as his best friend I _will_ stick up for him! You are selfish and don't care about anybody besides yourself! And anyways, you _knew_ I liked him!"

Uh oh, it had came out. I had said, to the whole school -- might I mention, that I liked him. This had to be the end of our friendship. And unless he had gotten feelings for me after figuring out I was Hannah Montana, he didn't like me either.

I quickly bounced back and picked up the punch bowl. "This is from Oliver," I said, smiling. I dumped it all over her hair & dress, and I could hear gasps in the crowd.

I was happy that she finally got what she deserved. Stephanie was like, "Eeww!" and "My dress!" the entire time. She ran out of the gym, furious.

I still had to deal with Oliver. "Miley..." He had said.

"Don't say it." I had ran out of the gym, not wanting to face what he was going to say. I walked all the way home and sat on my doorstep, sad. Oliver was one of my best friends and I couldn't deal to lose him. And it would be even worse if I had to ignore him for the rest of my life.

About five minutes later (yes, I am very good with time today!) I saw a figure approaching. "Go away!" I yelled.

"Miley, there's something I wanted to say."

I sniffed, nodding. "Me too. You go first."

He took a breath and then started. "Look, I like you _more_ than a friend, probably as much as I liked Hannah Montana before I knew she was you. The only reason I went to the dance with Stephanie was because I liked you and I never thought you would like me. I dunno, I guess I was just being stupid."

Before I knew it, he had leaned in to give me a kiss. I returned it, enjoying the moment, hoping it would last forever.

"I don't ever want you to leave." I said to him, my head leaning on his.

"I'm not going anywhere," Oliver grinned at me and then gave me a hug.

So that's what happened. I guess I got my fairytale ending, didn't I? I'll still have to deal with Amber and Ashley and everybody else like that, but I still love being with Oliver.

Also, if you were wondering what happened to Lily... After Oliver and I got together, I had walked inside to see Lilly dancing with Jackson in the living room (eew, she must have listenened to my advice!), but I have to say, I'm happy that Lilly found someone that she likes too.

So, those were my dear diary moments that I needed to write down to express my thoughts. And to think, it was Oliver who gave me this diary aka ANGIE, in the first place, so I think I'll need to thank him.

This is probably going to be my last entry. I'm going to miss you, Angie.

Your writer,

_Miley_

_Miley, I'm soo happy for you! And I was going to go to the dance, but then Jackson told me he liked me! Aww, isn't that sweet! I think we go well together, although I don't think your ever going to read this if that was your last entry. I hope that Stephanie never comes back into the picture again, because I think we will be all better withouth her. Don't you agree, Angie? Also, Angie, if you enjoyed my writing, you could zoom over to my diary (at my house), if you'd like to. I don't think you can walk! You could borrow my skateboard, if you'd like. _

_Ahh, everythings great, isn't it? It's like Romeo and Juliet! Well, without the dying... Anyways, bye!_

_The wonderful and great --_

_Lilly Truscott_

THE END.


End file.
